Verwechslung
by Alpenwolf
Summary: Eigentlich wollte sie nur einen Spaziergang draußen in Soran Draa machen um ihren Kopf klar zu kriegen, aber dann schlug ihr Leben aufgrund einer einfachen Verwechslung einen anderen Weg ein. Und nun hat sie keine andere Wahl als um ihr Leben zu laufen ohne zu wissen warum!
1. Lauf, Asura, lauf!

**Verwechslung**

by Alpenwolf

**Disclaimer:** Nope, ich gehöre nicht zu ArenaNet oder zum Team von Guild Wars 2 in irgendeiner anderen Art oder Weise. Ich lasse nur meiner Fantasie hier freien Lauf.

_Eigentlich wollte sie nur einen Spaziergang draußen in Soran Draa machen um ihren Kopf klar zu kriegen, aber dann schlug ihr Leben aufgrund einer einfachen Verwechslung einen anderen Weg ein. Und nun hat sie keine andere Wahl als um ihr Leben zu laufen ohne zu wissen warum!_

**Kapitel 1: Lauf, Asura, lauf!  
><strong>

**Tyria, Maguuma Dschungel, Provinz Metrica**

Keuchend und hechelnd erreichte ich die Sümpfe wo sich, wie ich gehört hatte, ein Stamm von Hyleks in der Provinz Metrica zu Hause fühlte. Mit einer Hand hielt ich meine leicht blutende Seite während mein Blick mal nach vorne und mal nach hinten ging, immer auf der Suche nach ihnen, auf der Suche nach Hilfe.

Gerade als ich einen Blick auf meinen ersten übergroßen blauen Frosch, was wie ich hörte die Beschreibung eines Hyleks war, erhaschte, deutete er auf eine komplett andere Stelle und schrie: "Kraitangriff!"

Ich drehte mich in besagte Richtung um und sah auch fürs erste mal in meinem Leben einen Krait, oder besser gesagt meine erste Horde von ihnen und dann erinnerte mich an die Geschichten über sie und fluchte leise. Hyleks und Kraits hatten keine gute Beziehung, so ähnlich wie Menschen und Charr früher, wobei ich keine Ahnung hatte was ein Charr überhaupt war oder ein Mensch, aber ich hörte beide würden fürchterlich stinken, Charr schlimmer als Menschen.

Ich stolperte weiter und sah hier und da wie die Hyleks sich bewaffneten und sich den Kraits entgegenstellten. So viel zu meiner Chance auf Hilfe und dabei wusste ich nicht wie nahe meine Verfolger waren! Ich rannte weiter so schnell es meine Verfassung und meine kleine Füße erlaubten. Ich musste irgendwohin wo ich Hilfe finden konnte und zwar hoffentlich bald, ich wusste nicht wie lange ich noch laufen konnte.

Plötzlich bemerkte ich ein Paar geschlossener Stahltüren die in einen Berg hineinführten und blieb vor Staunen stehen, oder zumindest sollten sie geschlossen sein. Ich hatte viele Geschichten über diese Türen gehört und in allen hieß es, dass sie für immer geschloßen bleiben würden, da der Schlüssel zusammen mit seinem Eigentümer verschollen war. Es hieß auch dass diese Türen seit Jahrzehnten verschlossen waren und niemand mehr wusste wie man sie öffnete, aber hier waren sie, offen wie die Himmel über Rata Sum. Ohne lange zu überlegen lief ich dort hinein in der Hoffnung, dass ich dort sicher wäre vor meinen Verfolgern.

Aber natürlich war das ganze zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ich war keine fünf Sekunden in dem Gang bevor sich die schweren Türen anfingen zu schließen. Ich blieb nur da still stehen und staunte darüber wie geräuschlos sie das machten und freute mich darüber das ich mich so vor meinen Verfolgern verstecken konnte. Ich jubelte innerlich über diesen Wink der ewigen Alchemie und setzte mich lehnend an die Türen und begutachtete, jetzt wo ich ein bischen Zeit und Ruhe hatte, meine Verwundung.

Die Wunde schien auf den ersten Blick nicht tief zu sein, aber sie blutete immer noch. Ich sollte schnell die Blutung stoppen, bevor ich am Ende doch zu viel Blut verlieren würde und dadurch in Ohnmacht fallen würde und wahrscheinlich nie mehr aufwachen würde. Diese Vorstellung alleine graute mir und sandte mir einen Schauer über meinen Rücken. Mit etwas Mühe schaffte ich es den linken Ärmel meines Oberteils abzureißen. Danach zerteilte ihn längsseits und schnurrte die Teile so gut es ging um meinen Bauch. Ich begutachtete meinen provisorischen Verband skeptisch, aber für jetzt schien er zu halten und wie es schien war ich grade schnell genug gewesen. Ich hörte andere Stimmen näherkommen. Einer kurzer vorsichtiger Sprung und ein Blick durch die dicken Fenstern zeigten mir was ich geahnt hatte. Meine Verfolger waren hier. Leise setzte ich mich wieder hin und lauschte angestrengt, um sie besser hören zu können.

"Diese Skritthirne von Krait und Hylek. Wann lernen die endlich sich nicht in unseren Weg zu stellen?" fragte eine verärgerte Stimme.

"Ignorier diese nichtsnutzigen Wesen und sag mir lieber wo Sie hin ist." forderte eine zweite Stimme die erste Stimme auf.

"Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Ich war viel mehr damit beschäftigt diese ganzen Viecher, die sich in meinen Weg gestellt hatten, auszluöschen. Außerdem war es nicht meine Idee Sie einfach anzugreifen bevor wir Sie sicher in eine Falle hätten locken können." erwiderte die erste Stimme.

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Das soll heißen es ist alles deine Schuld, Negg." sagte eine dritte Stimme.

"Ruhe jetzt." befahl eine vierte Stimme. "Selbst wenn wir Sie nicht angegriffen hätten, bezweifle ich dass Sie so dumm ist sich in eine Falle zu begeben. Sie ist ja nicht umsonst eine ..."

"Was haben wir denn hier?" unterbrach und erwiderte eine fünfte Stimme, diesmal eine weibliche. "Eine Gruppe von Inquesturlern so weit entfernt von Rata Sum? Wisst ihr denn nicht, dass es hier draußen gefährlich für euresgleichen ist?"

Ich konnte hören wie ein paar Waffen gezogen wurden.

"Oh? Hab' ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen?" neckte die weibliche Stimme weiterhin meine Verfolger.

Ich richtete mich etwas weiter auf um nach draußen zu spähen und könnte sie alle sehen. Eine Gruppe von Asura in dunklen Rüstungen und eine weitere Asura, die in Grün und Gelb gekleidet war, standen sich gegenüber. Ich konnte die fremde Asura nicht gut erkennen, selbst mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, da diese Fenster schmutzig waren und die Sonne mich etwas blendete. Ich konnte nur sehen, dass sie eine Kapuze tief übers Gesicht gezogen hatte und die Andeutungen eines Grinsens. Während sie unbewaffnet da stand, bemerkte ich die Schwerter in den Händen meiner Verfolger und befürchtete nur das Schlimmste für sie.

Denn wenn die andere Asura recht hatte, waren das Agenten der Inquestur und mich schauderte es alleine nur bei den Gedanken über die Gerüchte über die Inquestur. Sie sind skrupellos und jeder der nicht ihrer Meinung war, war ein Feind und die, so hörte man, wurden einfach aus dem Weg geräumt.

Ich wusste nicht wer diese andere Asura war, aber eins wusste ich ganz bestimmt. Sie ist eine Idiotin. Niemand legt sich mit einer Gruppe von Inquesturagenten alleine an oder generell mit ihr an ohne es zu bereuen, bis auf Zojja vielleicht. Gerade als ich meinen Kopf schütteln wollte, sah ich einen weiteren Inquestursoldaten in mein Blickfeld kommen. Dieser schien anders zu sein. Zwar hatte er auch die übliche dunkle Rüstung an, aber sein Gesicht war sichtbar, nicht so wie die der anderen. Sein Gesicht war von Narben durchzogen und nicht nicht nur sein Gesicht. Auch eins seiner Ohren sah an der Spitze verbrannt aus, während der größte Teil von seinem linken Ohr fehlte und weiterhin schien es so als ob er auf einem Auge blind war. Sein rechtes Auge schien dafür umso wacher zu sein. Die giftgrüne Farbe in seinem rechten Auge stach einem direkt ins Gesicht.

"Was ist los ihr Tölpel? Warum steht ihr hier so dämlich herum?"

"Lange nicht gesehen, Zellilein." begrüßte die weibliche Asura den Neuankömmling.

Dieser schaute sich um und sein ohnehin hässliches Gesicht wurde noch hässlicher als er sie erblickte. Der hasserfüllte Gesichtsausdruck ließ mir die Haare zu berge stehen.

_"Bei der ewigen Alchemie"_ , dachte ich, _"wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre sie jetzt definitiv tot."_

"Schon wieder musst du meine Wege kreuzen." knurrte er wütend.

"Müssen? Nein. Ich hab einfach ein so unglaubliches Timing, mein Lieber. Außerdem macht es Spaß dich zur Weißglut zu bringen, Zelli. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich davon überzeugt war du hättest von unserer letzten Begegnung gelernt und wärst brav und artig gestorben."

"So leicht bin ich nicht zu töten."

"Sieht leider so aus, Zelle."

"Ich heiße Zell, du Skritthirn."

"Sagte ich doch, Sumpfzelle." ärgerte sie ihn weiter. "Was machst du eigentlich hier draußen? Müsstest du nicht eigentlich irgendwo in Orr sein und deine Zeit auf der Suche nach Ihr verbringen? Um dich zu rächen wegen all eurer gescheiterten Experimente?"

"Was ich wann und wo mache, ist meine Sache und außerdem ..."

"Und außerdem was, du mies gelaunte Giftzelle?"

"Der ist immer mies gelaunt." murmelte eine andere Stimme.

"Negg!" murmelte eine andere Stimme erbost.

"Als ob ich dir das verraten würde und was macht ihr skritthirnigen Dummköpfe eigentlich hier? Schnappt Sie euch endlich!"

"J-jawohl, Sir!" riefen sie und liefen auf sie zu.

"Zu feige es alleine zu machen, kleine Zelle?" fragte Sie ihn grinsend und hielt plötzlich zwei Dolche in den Händen.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt als ich die Dolche sah. _"Was will sie mit ein paar Dolchen gegen diese Schwerter ausrichten?_" fragte ich mich verwundert und dann sprang sie auch schon zwischen den anderen Asuras hin und her, und zwar so schnell das ich ihr kaum mit meinen Augen folgen konnte und den Soldaten der Inquestur schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, da einer nach dem anderen plötzlich auf den Boden lag. Ob sie tot oder bewusstlos waren, wusste ich nicht. Ich wusste aber eines ganz sicher, diese Asura war ziemlich stark. Bei der ewigen Alchemie, die wollte man nicht als Feind haben.

"Du wirst mir nicht dazwischenfunken, verdammte Diebin."

"Hey! Das will ich nicht von einem dämlichen Inquisituragenten hören!"

"Nicht, wenn wir so kurz davor sind Sie endlich zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen." sagte er und ignorierte die so genannte Diebin komplett.

"Sie? Zur Rechenschaft ziehen?" Die Asura in Gelb und Grün blinzelte ein paar mal, bevor sich ein wissendes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht breitmachte. "Ihr habt die verschollene Asura gefunden, nicht wahr?"

"Selbst wenn." knurrte er. "wirst du das nicht mehr erleben."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, tauchten plötzlich die größten Golems auf die ich je gesehen hatte. Die waren locker zweimal so groß wie der berühmte Meister Funkel!

"Oh." machte die Asura ohne Namen nur bevor sie grinste und Zell zuzwinkerte. "Scheint als hätte die Skrittzelle neue Spielzeuge erschaffen."

Während ich zusah wie die Diebin aus irgendeinem Grund an den Golems hochsprang, nahm Zell das Gewehr von seinem Rücken und zielte.

"PASS AUF!" schrie ich aus Leibeskräften in der Hoffnung ihr so helfen zu können. Jemand der gegen die Inquestur ist, konnte ja nur mein Freund sein, dachte ich.

Zell schoss daneben vor Schreck und fluchte laut, während die Diebin von dem Golem runterfiel. Wenn es nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte ich dabei bestimmt gelacht. In einer fließenden Bewegung drehten sich beide zeitgleich nach mir um und entdecken mich sogar gleichzeitig, da sie beide auch zeitgleich etwas murmelten und dabei in meine Richtung sahen.

Die Golems nutzten die Gelegenheit und versuchten sich auf die Asura fallen zu lassen. Sie fielen, aber bei der ewigen Alchemie, war die Diebin schnell! Sie wich den Golems aus, welche sich beim fallen selbst zerstörten und explodierten.

Die Diebin schaute sich eine lange Zeit um und seufzte dann. "Sieht so aus als ob diese Angstzelle mal wieder entkommen ist."

Nach einem weiteren Seufzer guckte Sie rüber zu mir. "Danke für die Ablenkung, meine Kleine."

"Ich bin nicht klein!" brummte ich unglücklich.

Sie grinste einfach nur und schaute mich hochkonzentriert an, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und mal wieder seufzte. "Du bist nicht die für die Sie dich halten. Du siehst ihr aber verdammt ähnlich, daher kann ich es verstehen, aber deine Augenfarbe ist die Falsche. Tut mir leid."

"Tut dir leid? Was tut dir leid und was bedeutet das ganze überhaupt?"

"Das soll heißen, dass die Inquestur dich weiter jagen wird. Sie denken du bist Sie und sie wollen Rache an Ihr."

"Wer ist Sie?" fragte ich verwirrt.

"Eine der höchstrangingsten Mitglieder im Pakt." war ihre unzufriedenstellende Antwort bevor Sie sich umdrehte und die Golems genauer betrachtete und mich einfach hier zurückließ, hinter dieser geschlossenen Stahltür.

"Du könntest wenigstens mir helfen hier heraus zu kommen, wenn du mir schon nicht meine Frage beantworten willst." rief ich ihr hinterher.

"Oh?" sagte Sie und drehte sich um. "Wenn ich wüsste wie würde ich es dir verraten, aber niemand weiß mehr wie diese Tür funktioniert. Das Geheimnis ist mit seinen Machern untergegangen." Sie guckte mich und diese Türen noch einmal unglücklich an, bevor sie zu sich einem der geschlagenen Inquesturagenten hinhockte. Sie durchsuchte ihn kurz und auch die anderen und auch den Golems gab sie eine kurze oberflächige Untersuchung bevor sie sich nochmal zu mir umdrehte und meinte. "Wenn ich nicht so unter Zeitdruck wäre, würde ich mich jetzt mit der Frage beschäftigen wie du dort überhaupt hineingekommen bist, aber dafür hab ich jetzt leider keine Zeit. Man sieht sich später. Zumindest wenn du es schaffen solltest irgendwann und irgendwie daraus zu entkommen."

Ich blinzelte einmal, nur einmal, und schon war sie weg. Ich guckte mich um, so gut ich es von dieser Position aus konnte, und konnte sie einfach nicht mehr entdecken. So schnell und plötzlich wie sie aufgetaucht war, war sie nun auch wieder verschwunden. Wer bei der ewigen Alchemie war das und was soll das ganze überhaupt? Ich werde nun gejagt von der Inquestur weil sie mich für eine bestimmte Asura halten? Eine ranghohe Person im Pakt? Was, bei der ewigen Alchemie, ist überhaupt dieser Pakt?

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich da noch saß und darüber nachdachte, aber irgendwann stand ich auf und ging weiter in dieses Labor hinein. Vielleicht würde ich weiter drinnen einen Weg finden hier heraus zu kommen. Gegen dieses Tor zu hauen würde nichts bringen, davon war ich mehr als überzeugt. Außerdem brauchte ich bald mal neue Kleidung. Die Blutung war zwar fürs erste gestoppt aber trotzdem war meine Kleidung voll von Blut. Und um das ganze noch zu toppen bekam ich langsam Hunger.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Tyria, Maguuma Dschungel, Provinz Metrica**

Der Gang den man vom Eingang aus sehen konnte, ging nach einer Biegung tief in den Boden hinein. Tiefer und Tiefer. So tief dass ich irgendwann kein Sonnenlicht mehr sehen konnte, sondern nur noch das Licht von Fackeln, die aus irgendeinem Grund noch leuchteten. Oder vielleicht war es auch wieder leuchteten? Ich wusste es nicht und war mir auch nicht ganz sicher welche Erklärung mir lieber war, aber zum Glück verschwanden diese Gedanken zurück in die ewige Alchemie als ich endlich unten ankam. Der Anblick der sich mir bot ließ mich alles andere vergessen.

Der Gang in dem ich jetzt trat, war anders als der letzte. Dieser hier glänzte silbern, war breit und hoch genug um zwei normale Golems aufeinander zu stappeln und zehn nebeneinander zu stapeln. "Was hatten sie damals hier vor gehabt?" fragte ich mich und bemerkte erst etwas verspätet, dass der Gang weiter vorne nochmal nach links abzweigte.

Langsam, um nicht meine Verletzung noch schlimmer zu machen, ging ich weiter. Eine Hand dauernd an die Wand gelehnt um mich zu stützen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich zur Abzweigung kam, aber schlussendlich kam ich dann doch dort an. Ich konnte mich zwar kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, aber ich wollte unbedingt dorthin. Denn ich konnte immer deutlicher Stimmen aus dieser Richtung vernehmen. Ich verstand nicht was sie sagten, und das obwohl die Stimmen immer lauter wurden, aber trotzdem waren und blieben sie für mich so unverständlich blieben wie das Gefüge der ewigen Alchemie. Gerade als ich um die Ecke biegen wollte, verlor ich plötzlich den Halt und sah nur noch helles Licht bevor ich auf den Boden aufschlug und das Bewusstsein verlor.


	2. Friedensstifter!

**Kapitel 2: Friedensstifter!**

**Tyria, Maguuma Dschungel, Provinz Metrica**

Irgendwann kam ich wieder zu mir oder zumindest fast. Ich war irgendwie in einem Zustand zwischen echtem Schlaf und dem normalen Wach-sein gefangen. Nach einer Weile fing ich an Stimmen zu hören, konnte sie aber leider immer noch nicht verstehen. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit ging das so weiter. In diesem Zustand Zeit zu messen, war etwas ganz anderes. Es war einfach unmöglich.

„So." konnte ich plötzlich eine Stimme hören und sogar verstehen. Bei der ewigen Alchemie! Ich konnte wieder wen hören! Ich hätte heulen können vor Freude aber leider war das in meinem Zustand auch nicht möglich.

„So." sagte die Stimme nochmal, lauter und deutlicher diesmal. „Das sollte der Rest des Giftes gewesen sein. Sie müsste auch gleich wieder aufwachen."

„Bist du dir sicher? Nicht das dir ein Fehler unterlaufen ist." erwiderte eine zweite Stimme.

„Ich mache keine Fehler, Yemmi. Guck du lieber mal nach ob die Tür nach draußen zu ist."

„Das habe ich vorhin schon gemacht, Gezzi. Sie ist zu! Da ist kein Durchkommen mehr."

„Verdammt. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn einfach mal -„

„Ich glaube sie wacht auf! Ich kann ihre Finger zucken sehen."

Und in der Tat konnte ich meine Finger spüren und wie sie über harten Boden langsam streiften. Nach einer weiteren gefühlten Ewigkeit konnte ich auch meine Zehen bewegen. Langsam, ganz langsam konnte ich wieder meinen Körper spüren. Bei der ewigen Alchemie! Ich konnte meinen Körper wieder spüren! Ich konnte mich wieder bewegen! Kaum hatte ich das gedacht, schlug ich meine Augen auf und starrte in zwei schwarze Augen.

„Ich hab doch gesagt sie wacht gleich auf." erwiderte die erste Stimme, zu der die schwarzen Augen gehörten zur zweiten Stimme, die etwas seitlich versetzt hinter der ersten stand.

„Ja, hast du." sagte die zweite Stimme, rollte ihre lila Augen kurz, blinzelte und starrte mir dann verblüfft und verwirrt ins Gesicht. Die erste Stimme gesellte sich nach einer kurzen Zeit dazu.

„Ehm?" sagte ich als es mir nach einer Weile unangenehm wurde so angestarrt zu werden. „Warum starrt ihr mich so an?"

„Gezzi?" erwiderte die zweite Stimme und ignorierte meine Frage komplett.

„Ja, Yemmi?" erwiderte Gezzi.

„Sie sieht schon irgendwie aus wie Sie, oder?" antwortete Yemmi während sie geistesabwesend ihr langes rechtes Ohr streichelte.

„Das tut Sie in der Tat."

„Würdet ihr mal aufhören mich zu ignorieren?" fuhr ich sie an. Es war mir unangenehm so angestarrt zu werden.

Mein plötzlicher Ausbruch lies sie blinzeln.

„Oh, ja. Tut uns leid." erwiderte Yemmi." Ich bin Friedensstifterin Yemmi und das hier ist meine Partnerin Gezzi."

Jetzt da sie es gesagt hatten, wanderten meine Augen über ihre Rüstungen und ich erkannte darin zweifelsohne die schwere Rüstung der Friedensstifter. Ein Hauch der Erleichterung erfüllte mich bei diesem Anblick.

„Friedensstifter! Zwei Friedensstifter. Ich habe zwei Friedensstifter gefunden!" jubelte ich laut, während sie mich perplex anstarrten und zurückwichen. Ich nahm diese Gelegenheit wahr und setzte mich etwas gerader hin.

Ich konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Die Arbeit der Friedensstifter war oft eine undankbare, aber sie musste getan werden. Ohne die Friedensstifter würde in Rata Sum und Umgebung das blanke Chaos ausbrechen. Die Forscher würden machen was sie wollten und würden sich nicht um irgendwelche Gesetze scheren und ganz Rata Sum würde dann zum Spielball der Inquestur werden.

Naja, okay. Vielleicht war das etwas übertrieben, aber trotzdem war die Arbeit der Friedensstifter sehr wichtig.

„Warum freust du dich so uns zu sehen?" sagte daraufhin Gezzi. „Sehr merkwürdig."

„Ehm, ich habe gehofft ihr würdet mich sicher nach Hause zurückbringen?" sagte ich halb-flehend.

Yemmi seufzte. „Würde ich ja liebend gerne, aber ..."

„Aber wir haben keine Zeit für diesen Quatsch!" unterbrach Gezzi sie. „Unsere Aufgabe war es die Tür zu überprüfen!"

„Welche jetzt geschlossen ist!" erwiderte Yemmi.

„Ganz genau und darum müssen wir nun zu unserem temporären Vorgesetzten gehen!"

„Gezzi!" rief Yemmi ihrer Partnerin hinterher als sie einfach davon stürmen wollte. „Nun warte doch mal!"

„Worauf?" rief die Angesprochene, aber blieb stehen und kreuzte ihre Arme genervt vor ihrer Brust.

„Gib mir nur zwei Minuten, Gezzi. Mehr brauch ich nicht."

Ich beobachtete die beiden fasziniert. Wie sie sich so anstarrten und dabei einen kleinen Wettkampf austrugen. Wobei … die zwei sind Friedensstifter. Die werden doch nicht so etwas hier machen oder doch? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Oder zumindest dachte ich so bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo Gezzi ihren Blick abwandte und nur „Zwei Minuten." murmelte und Yemmi grinste als ob sie grade eines der größten Geheimnisse der ewigen Alchemie entschlüsselt hätte.

Ich blinzelte einmal kurz und das Grinsen war von ihrem Gesicht wie weggefegt, als ob es nie dort gewesen war. Hatte ich mir das ganze nur eingebildet?

„So, meine Kleine." begann Yemmi und erhaschte direkt meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich bin NICHT klein!" erwiderte ich etwas gereizt. Ich hasste es so angesprochen zu werden.

Sie seufzte kurz und fuhr fort, als ob ich nie etwas erwidert hätte.

„Wir haben eine Auftrag hier und der beinhaltet dieses alte Labor. Eigentlich haben wir keine Zeit um auf dich aufzupassen, aber wir können dich auch nicht einfach hier zurücklassen. Wir können dich auch jetzt nicht zurück nach Rata Sum bringen. Zumindest nicht bevor wir mit unserer Mission hier fertig sind. Verstehst du das?"

Was bin ich für dich fragte ich mich. Ein Bookah? Ganz bestimmt nicht, aber ich nickte trotzdem ohne irgendetwas zu erwidern.

„Gut. Die beste Möglichkeit voran zu kommen und deine Gesundheit und auch Sicherheit zu gewährleisten ist wenn du es uns begleitest, bis wir dich zurück nach Rata Sum bringen können."

„Du weißt, du hast keine Wahl." warf Gezzi von der Tür ein.

„Sei ruhig, Gezzi!"

Ich nickte abermals, aber verstand immer noch nicht warum sie so weit ausholte um mir so etwas offensichtliches zu erklären.

Yemmi seufzte nochmals. „Wie meine Partnerin gerade sagte hast du keine wirkliche Wahl. Du wirst mit uns kommen müssen."

„Das war mir auch schon klar." erwiderte ich etwas pampig.

„Ketten, also." sagte daraufhin die braunhäutige Gezzi.

„Gezzi!"

„Was? Sie sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie kooperieren würde und dann ist da auch noch ihr Aussehen."

„Was bitte hat mein Aussehen mit dieser ganze Sache zu tun?"

„Du kannst nicht Sie sein, das ist gar nicht möglich. Infolgedessen bleibt nur noch eine plausible Möglichkeit: Du bist ein Klon von ihr! Von der Inquestur geschaffen um uns zu ..."

„Gezzi! Jetzt reicht es aber!" warf die lilaäugige Asura ein. „Deine Paranoia geht schon wieder mal mit dir durch!"

„Diese Paranoia lässt mich wieder und wieder einen Einsatz überleben!"

„Und diese Paranoia wird dich auch noch ins Grab bringen!"

Und so begannen die zwei Friedensstifter sich vor meinen Augen zu streiten. Ich hatte irgendwie das ungute Gefühl, dass es in ihrer Gegenwart nicht mehr lange sicher für mich sein würde, also krabbelte ich langsam rückwärts, da ich immer noch nicht aufgestanden war in der ganzen Zeit. Kaum war ich außer Reichweite zogen die beiden auch schon ihre Schwerter und gingen aufeinander los. Ich krabbelte langsam immer noch weiter bis ich rückwärts gegen etwas stieß was ich hier unten eigentlich nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Meine Hände fühlten etwas weiches hinter meinem Rücken. Etwas das sich anfühlte wie Fell, aber das konnte doch gar nicht sein, oder? Mit einem kurzen Stoßgebet zur ewigen Alchemie brachte ich das letzte bischen Mut auf was ich hatte und das war nicht viel und guckte nach oben.

Der Anblick ließ mich das Atmen vergessen. Es verschlug mir die Sprache. Hinter mir stand ein riesiges Wesen das eine Rüstung trug, aber dort wo es keine Rüstung trug konnte ich Fell erkennen. Helles Fell, welches sich nicht gut mit der dunklen Rüstung, die es trug, vertrug. Mit einer Stimme die so laut und gereizt war, dass sie sogar einen Blitz hätte herbeirufen konnte, rief sie: „Was macht ihr zwei Idioten da? Und wer ist dieses dämliche Nagetier zu meinen Füßen?"

Die zwei Streitenden hörten auf zu kämpfen oder zumindest hörte ich keine aufeinander treffende Klingen mehr. Ich war auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt dieses Fellmonster über mir voller Angst anzustarren. Dass es mich Nagetier genannt hatte registrierte nur ein kleiner Teil meines genialen Gehirns, der Rest war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Angst zu haben oder einen Fluchtplan zu schmieden. Das Monster entschied sich für grade diesen Moment um mich von herab anzustarren und böse anzugrinsen. Als ob es meine Angst förmlich riechen konnte.

Ich hatte zwar davon gelesen, aber es nicht wirklich geglaubt. Wer glaubt schon etwas, dass er nicht selbst untersucht hat? Aber diese Zähne und dieses Maul an sich waren sicherlich groß genug um mich mit einem Habs zu verschlingen. Mich schauderte es bei diesem Gedanken und als es sich dann bückte und mich mit zwei starken und Klauen bewährten, stinkenden und eklig beharrten Händen packte, wusste ich das es aus mit mir war. Als es dann auch noch sein Maul aufmachte um mir schon einmal mein neues zu Hause zu zeigen, fiel ich, der ewigen Alchemie sei Dank, in Ohnmacht.


	3. Wula!

**Kapitel 3: Wula!**

**Tyria, Maguuma Dschungel, Provinz Metrica**

Als ich wieder zu mir kam war das erste was ich sah ein riesiges Gebiss direkt über mir. Ich war starr vor Schreck und konnte nicht einmal schreien, geschweige denn richtig atmen.

"Rexa! Lass sie in Ruhe und komm her." sagte eine forsche, weiblich klingende Stimme.

Ich konnte das riesige Gebiss leicht zusammenzucken sehen, bevor es sich langsam von mir wegbegab. Ich hörte wie seine Pfoten den Boden berührten und sich von mir wegbegaben, aber ich starrte weiter die Stelle an, wo ich sein Gebiss vorher gesehen hatte. Die Decke über mir war silbern und glänzte unter all dem Licht, was ich in diesem Raum wahrnehmen konnte und das obwohl dieser Ort seit Jahrzehnten verlassen ist, oder verlassen sein sollte. So sagen es zumindest alle und viele haben schon probiert ins alte Flammen-Labor hinein zu kommen, ohne Erfolg. Ich verstand nicht wirklich wie sie und ich hierhergelangt sind.

Selbst nachdem sich mein Herzschlag normalisiert hatte, lag ich für eine Ewigkeit dort und starrte an die Decke und dachte über dieses Rätsel nach ohne zu einer Lösung zu kommen. Gelegentlich hörte ich das Rascheln von Papier oder leise Schritte oder das Summen alter Maschinen und Computer. Es war ein bischen wie in Rata Sum und das beruhigte mich. Nach einer Weile schloss ich meine Augen und lauschte einfach nur noch den vertrauten Klängen bis sie urplötzlich aufhörten.

"Aufstehen." sagte eine mir bekannte Stimme zärtlich. Yemmi. Das war ganz eindeutig Yemmi. Ganz langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah in Yemmis lila Augen. Als sie sah, dass ich wach war, lächelte sie ganz leicht bevor sie langsam einen Schritt zurück machte. Mit einer Handbewegung machte sie mir klar, dass ich mich aufrichten sollte. Was ich dann auch tat und guckte mich verwirrt um.

"Wenn du nach Rexa oder Rahell suchst, die sind nicht hier. Die sind oben mit Gezzi."

"Rexa? Rahell?" fragte ich verständnislos.

"Die beiden Charr die dir so viel Angst gemacht haben."

"Char? Wie in Char für Charakter?" fragte ich verwirrt.

"Nein, nicht Char wie in Charakter sondern Charr mit doppelt-r. R. Das Volk. Charr eben."

Ich guckte sie nur verwirrt an. Sie seufzte. "Groß, mit viel Fell, gehen auf zwei Beinen, riesiges Gebiss."

Ich blinzelte verwirrt, denn ich wusste grade nicht was sie meinte. Sie seufzte abermals.

"Es ist egal, meine Kleine. Ist jetzt nicht weiter wichtig ... Wie sagen die Bookah nochmal dazu? Achja! Prinzessin!"

"Prinzessin?" erwiderte ich blinzelnd und voller Unverständnis. "Was ist eine Prinzessin?"

"Eine Prinzessin ist ein menschliches Mädchen, hoch angesehen, von Adel und möglicherweise die Erbin der Krone. Eine mögliche Herrscherin in der Zukunft, wenn sie zur Königin gekrönt wird."

"Aber auch gerne mal sehr behütet und vor allem weltfremd. Genau wie du eben." sagte eine weitere Stimme.

Yemmi und ich zuckten zusammen als sich diese neue Stimme bemerkbar machte. Ich guckte mich um und erspähte den Besitzer der Stimme. Es war eine grünäugige Asura mit kurzen Ohren und braunen Haaren. Im Gegensatz zu Gezzi und Yemmi trug sie keine Friedensstifterrüstung, sondern eine dunkle Rüstung mit hellen Rändern. Diese Rüstung war mir total unbekannt.

"Du bist also der Grund warum hier gerade alles schief läuft." begrüßte diese Asura mich kurzerhand ohne sich vorzustellen. Die Art und Weise wie sie mich dabei anstarrte, ließ mich zusammenzucken.

"Ma'am?" fragte Yemmi verwirrt.

"Ruhe, Yemmi." erwiderte sie barsch. "Ich weiß ja das ihr keinem der Orden angehört und nur für die unmittelbare Sicherheit von Rata Sum verantwortlich seid, aber trotzdem hatte ich bessere Arbeit erwartet."

"Aber Ma'am, sie -"

"Sie ist es nicht wert, das man viel aufhebens um sie macht."

"Aber -"

"Aber wo sind denn meine Manieren? Mein Name ist Wula und du bist ab sofort unsere Gefangene!" erwiderte Wula und hatte dabei nie ihre Augen von mir abgelassen. Sie starrte mich immer noch an.

"Eine Gefangene?" wiederholte ich verwirrt und ängstlich. "Was hab ich verbrochen?"

"Behinderung einer Militäroperation und das gleich mehrfach." erwiderte sie ungerührt. "Und damit das nicht so weiter geht, wirst du in Ketten gelegt. So einfach ist das und nun, Yemmi, halt sie fest."

"Aber Ma'am! Wir können sie doch nicht einfach so in Ketten legen!" protestierte Yemmi lautstark.

"Und wieso nicht?" wollte Wula wissen und drehte sich zum ersten mal seit beginn dieses Gespräches nach Yemmi um. "Sie wird nur unsere gesamte Operation stören, wenn wir es nicht tun und für weitere Störungen haben wir einfach keine Zeit. Wir sind sowieso schon leicht hinter dem Zeitplan. Also warum sollten wir sie nicht in Ketten legen um weitere Störungen dieser Art zu verhindern?"

"Weil sie wie Sie aussieht, Ma'am!"

"Wer ist diese Sie?" fragte ich dazwischen in der Hoffnung endlich eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu erhalten und mir erklären zu können, wie und warum dieser ganze Schlamassel überhaupt angefangen hatte.

Wula zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte einfach aber bestimmt: "Tut sie nicht. Augenfarbe ist falsch und selbst bei der Hautfarbe bin ich mir nicht mal mehr sicher ob ihre übereinstimmt. Es ist einfach zu lange her, dass ich sie ohne Rüstung gesehen habe. So oder so, es _sind_ zwei verschiedene Personen."

"K-könnte ich nicht irgendwie helfen?" fragte ich, in der Hoffnung so den Ketten entgehen zu können.

"Nein." sagte Wula ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern. "Darfst du nicht."

"Oh." sagte ich niedergeschlagen und setzte mich auf den kalten Metallboden. Ich ließ mich widerstandslos von Yemmi in Ketten legen, auch wenn ein kleiner Teil von mir sich wunderte woher sie so schnell eiserne Ketten herhatten.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyria, Maguuma Dschungel, Provinz Metrica<strong>

Von meiner Stelle in der Ecke aus konnte ich beobachten wie Yemmi an den alten Maschinen arbeitete. Wula war vor einigen Minuten durch eine Tür verschwunden, aber nicht ohne den Schlüssel für meine Ketten ihr zu geben. Sie hat auch der Friedensstifterin noch irgendwas ins Ohr geflüstert, aber ich war zu weit weg und die Worte waren zu leise, als das ich es hätte verstehen können.

Natürlich langweiligte ich mich als Gefangene, aber lieber am Leben zu sein als Tod zu sein, nicht wahr? Außerdem, so war meine Hoffnung zumindest, dachte ich, das sie mich aus der Gefangenschaft entlassen werden sobald sie mit ihren Job hier fertig sind. Je weniger Ärger ich ihnen bis dahin bereite desto wahrscheinlicher war es.

Ich konnte es nicht wirklich sagen, aber es schien mir so als versuchten sie die Maschinen wieder zum Laufen zu bringen ... oder die Geheimnisse dieses Ortes zu lüften. Was mich wieder auf die Frage zurück brachte, wie sie es überhaupt hier hereingeschafft hatten. So wie die Maschinen aussahen und sich anhörten, konnte es noch nicht lange her sein und trotzdem waren sie laut Wula leicht hinter ihrem Zeitplan.

_BOOM!_

"WAH!" machte ich vor lauter Angst und Schrecken, denn dieses plötzliche Geräusch hatte mich fast zu Tode erschreckt.

_BOOM!_

"Autsch!" sagte ich als mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand hinter mir knallte.

_BOOM!_

"Was ist hier los?" fragte Wula, die plötzlich wieder im Raum stand und eine Antwort forderte. "Woher kommt dieser Lärm?"

_BOOM!_

"Ich weiß es nicht!" erwiderte Yemmi verwirrt.

_BOOM!_

"Hast du die Maschinen richtig programmiert?"

_BOOM!_

"Natürlich! Ich weiß was ich mache. Die Diagnoseprogramme zeigen auch nichts ungewöhnliches an."

_BOOM!_

Wula ging zu Yemmi und guckte grimmig auf die Apparaturen und stimmte ihr nach ein paar Sekunden augenscheinlich widerwillig zu. Ich sah den beiden zu wie sie an den Apparaten schufteten und nach der Ursache für den Lärm suchten, bis mir etwas auffiel.

"Der Lärm hat aufgehört." rief ich ihnen zu.

Die Ohren der zwei Asuras vor mir stellten sich darauf auf.

"Stimmt, aber das ändert nichts an der Frage woher oder warum dieser Lärm so urplötzlich auftauchte." entschied Wula nach ein paar Sekunden.

Aus irgendeinem Grund dachte ich das Lob angebracht war und das ich keins bekam, fand ich trotz dieser ganzen Situation um mich herum traurig.

"BOSS!" schrie plötzlich jemand.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?" wollte Wula genervt wissen als ein riesiges, haariges Ungetüm mit Hörnern durch die niedrige Tür hereinstürmte.

"Waah! Bleib weg von mir." schrie ich als ich es sah.

"Bei der ewigen Alchemie! Nicht schon wieder so eine!" beschwerte sich Wula lauthals. "Yemmi! Beruhige sie! Rahell, du kommst mit mir!"

Ich schrie weiter vor Angst, unbeeindruckt davon dass das haarige Ungetüm was mich fressen wollte, den Raum verließ. Zumindest so lange bis mir jemand eine Backpfeife gab. Verwirrt stoppte ich mein Geschrei und sah verwirrt nach oben wo ein Schatten über mir aufragte. Yemmi. Yemmi stand über und starrte mich einfach nur an und fing dann plötzlich an zu lachen. Verwirrt starrte ich sie einfach nur an.

„Sorry meine Kleine, aber ich dachte nicht das mich jemand mal so ängstlich anschauen könnte." sagte sie lachend bevor sie kurz darauf wieder etwas ernster wurde. „Das was dir gerade so Angst gemacht hatte war ein Charr. Eine, wenn du so willst, große sprechende Katze die mit nem Stier gekreuzt wurde, und eine militärische Ausbildung hinter sich hat. Desweiteren ist Wula der Chef von uns allen hier, auch von den Charrs."

Ich blinzelte mal wieder und versuchte das ganze zu verdauen. Um sicher zu gehen, dass ich es richtig verstanden hatte fragte ich sie ängstlich. „Also solange Wula es nicht befiehlt mich zu fressen, brauch ich keine Angst zu haben?"

„Er, nicht es." erwiderte plötzlich die Stimme des Charrs von vorhin. „Und Asuras schmecken nicht." sagte er lachend.

Ich zuckte zusammen bei diesen Worten.

„Rahell! Ab mit dir nach oben! Zu Rexa und Gezzi!" befahl Wula wütend die neben ihm stand. „Wir haben keine Zeit zum lachen, die Situation ist kritisch!"

Rahell salutierte kurz und verschwand daraufhin. Ich starrte etwas verwirrt auf die Stelle wo das große Monster vor ein paar Sekunden noch gestanden hatte und schon stand Wula vor mir und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.

„Du machst auch nichts als Ärger." murmelte sie als sie sich hinkniete und anfing meine Fesseln zu bearbeiten.

„Was - wieso löst du plötzlich meine Fesseln?" fragte ich sie verwirrt. Vorhin hatte sie mich noch fesseln lassen und jetzt machte sie mir die Fesseln selber los? Ich verstand rein gar nichts mehr.

„Die Situation hat sich drastisch geändert. Aus irgendeinem mir unbekannten Grund ist plötzlich die Inquestur aufgetaucht und verlangt Einlass." erwiderte Wula in einem Tonfall der deutlich machte dass sie genau wusste warum sie hier waren aber sie jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen hatte. „Du wirst uns jetzt helfen müssen oder du kannst deiner Freiheit und wahrscheinlich sogar deinem Leben für immer auf Lebewohl sagen."

Ich starrte Wula nur verwirrt an. "Was -?"

"Glaubst du die Inquestur würde uns hier am leben lassen? Vor allem dich?" fragte Wula mich, aber bevor ich was erwidern konnte, redete sie schon weiter. "Nein, sie würden uns töten und möglicherweise vorher foltern. Unsere einzige Chance ist, dass wir das Geheimnis dieses alten Labors finden können, bevor wir überrannt werden."

Ich nickte nur ängstlich und fragte zaghaft: "Wonach sucht ihr hier eigentlich?"

"Das hier ist Gadds altes Labor, wie du vielleicht weißt. Hier hat er Zerstörer untersucht und einen Weg gefunden sie nicht nur einzufangen sondern auch einzudämmen."

"Zerstörer-resistente Schildtechnik?" fragte ich etwas ungläubig. "Wenn er das vor so langer Zeit geschafft hatte, warum haben wir dann diese Technik nicht?"

"Das_ ist_ eine gute Frage, aber dafür haben wir keine Zeit." erwiderte Wula leicht gereizt und frustriert.

Ich zuckte mal wieder leicht zusammen. Ich war einfach nicht an Wut gewöhnt, oder daran dass sie an meine Person gerichtet war.

"Tut mir leid, meine Kleine. Ich weiß, dass du für meine Wut nichts kannst, aber wir brauchen diese Daten, _dringend_." Betonte Wula und seufzte kurz erneut auf und fuhr in einem etwas gezwungenem ruhigerem ton fort. "Ich weiß so vieles und noch mehr über dich, meine Kleine, aber im Endeffekt haben wir wohl trotzdem versagt, denn du bist ja schließlich hier. Ich frage mich, wie Sie das aufnehmen wird." Die Asura stoppte und blinzelte als sie merkte was sie gesagt hatte, bevor sie die Augen wie schloss, laut stöhnte und sich dabei den Kopf rieb. "Jetzt mach ich diese Situation noch komplizierter als sie ohnehin schon ist!"

"Was? Was machst du komplizierter? Wobei habt ihr versagt? Wer ist wir und wer, bei der ewigen Alchemie. ist diese Sie von der ich dauernd höre?" fragte ich sie ziemlich zerknirscht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich der Antwort von so einigen Fragen ziemlich nahe war und dass ich sie nicht bekam, war dann doch etwas frustrierend.

Wula seufzte nochmal, lauter diesmal, und schien für einen Moment mit dem Gedanken zu spielen ihren Kopf gegen die Wand zu hämmern, aber das muss ich mir eingebildet haben, da niemand so etwas tun würde. Zumindest nicht freiwillig, schließlich tut das weh!

Ich schloss kurz meine Augen und als ich sie wieder aufmachte, beäugte die grünäugige Asura mich komisch. Hatte ich das vorhin etwa laut gesagt? Sie beäugte mich weiter komisch und sprach nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder mit mir. "Ich werde dir deine Fragen beantworten, aber nur dann - und ich meine das auch so - wenn du kooperierst und uns bei der Suche hilfst. Anderenfalls wirst du niemals - "

_BOOM!_

"Verdammte Inquestur!" brüllte Wula plötzlich wutentbrannt an die Decke als der Krach wieder anfing. "Wissen die nicht was für sensible Geräte hier unten versteckt sind? Sie werden noch alles zerstören wenn sie so weiter machen!"

_BOOM!_

Sie schaute mich an. "Yemmi hel -"

_"BOOM!"_

"-fen und zwar jetzt!"

_BOOM!_

"Aber -" versuchte ich.

_BOOM!_

"Nix aber! -"

_BOOM!_

"- Hilf ihr! Sofort! -"

_BOOM!_

"- Verdammte -"

_BOOM!_

"- Inquestur! -"

_BOOM!_

"- DESA! -" rief Wula als sie bemerkte, dass ich mich nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte.

_BOOM!_

"- AN DIE ARBEIT!" schrie sie jetzt so laut, dass sie dem Lärm von oben Konkurrenz machte.

_BOOM!_

"ODER WILLST DU - "

_BOOM!_

"LIEBER STERBEN?"

_BOOM!_

Sterben? Nein, das wollte ich ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich wollte leben! Also rannte ich so schnell ich konnte zur nächsten Maschine, zur nächsten Holoplattform ... zum nächsten das irgendwie nach alter und gleichzeitig neuer Asura-technik aussah und machte mich an die Arbeit, während ich von oben das Stakkato des Lärms hören konnte. Mein einziger Gedanke dabei war 'bitte, bitte, lass mich schnell finden was sie hier suchen! Ich will noch nicht sterben! Ich will leben!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wula ist im übrigen der Name einer Asura im Spiel. Einer Späherin der Wachsamen, die in der Flammenkamm-Steppe ihren Dienst tut. Und der Name unserer Hauptperson hat endlich das Licht der Welt erblickt. Bleibt die Frage, wen ich damit überrascht habe? o.O


End file.
